BATTLESTAR GALACTICA: And in the End
by Dan Bivens
Summary: Lets fast foward to 100 years AFTER the Galactica led fleet found Earth and resettled a surface left behind by those whom had lived their before. A story that will answer the Cylon Question of God and Life! DEDICATED W/LOVE TO MY DECEASED 2nd WIFE, SHEILA
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLESTAR: GALACTICA:**

**And in The End...**

Chapter 1

From the final farewell-to-space existence speech publicly delivered by Commander William Adama after so many tumultuous decades in deep space...

"In conclusion, ladies and gentlemen of, at long last, _the_ Earth for which we had sought so ceaselessly...even though there were no more remaining members of the Thirteenth Tribe here. Just their forgotten-to-Time overgrowth-strangled cities standing as silent attestation to that tribe's hundred century occupation _of_ Earth: from their first physical mixing with the promising primitives that had already arisen here, to the combined humanity that inevitably left this blue-green jewel in order to, once more, answer the siren call of distant space."

Once again, amidst such an emotive oration before the familial extension of the original survivors of the Cylon assailment of the homeworlds of the Twelve. As well as the hell-raising, yet heroic, crew of the battlestar known as Galactica...all now unbelievably old and at a point far removed from their initial landing on this seemingly mythical, in regards to their Sacred Scrolls, world.

"All of which was, ironically, long ago summed up by one song from a music base numbering in the billions that had lain dormant for dozens of centuries within high-tech computer systems significantly more robust than anything within our own surviving ships. Including my own beloved battlestar..."

There was heard the shuffling of actual paper, rather than the data-download slates so consistently in use by the younger generations birthed from the original landed Colonials. Then the white-haired, deeply-wrinkled, still-bespectacled Commander Adama read aloud something that had been attributed to the poetic prose sung by a musical collective called "The Beatles" ten full millennium before. The great-great-great-great-great grandchildren of the first official offspring from the physical mating of the Thirteenth Tribe with the pre-existing primitives indigenous to Earth...

"'And, in the end...the Love you take...is equal to...the Love you make'", reverently related Adama as he next cast his grizzled gaze across the crowd, gathered in the heart of their rebuilt capital of what had unofficially been referred to as New Caprica. Not to mention the millions more via vid-cams carried by those responsible for passing along such exceedingly necessary news.

"How fitting such happens to be, though it was written, thousands of years hence, by beings genetically close to that long lost Thirteenth Tribe whom had found this beautiful world in this still-young star system. Our Love of Life! Human Life over Cylon Slavery! And all combined with the will to live...heartened by the hope of finding Earth as well...has been directly responsible for what we have now called 'home' for some three generations! And so, on this special day of this hundredth year of our own original claim laid for this once-mythical planet...we celebrate. And we say, loud enough for the Lords of Kobol to hear: "To hell with the Cylons...wherever they may be!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As this special centennial celebration began, throughout a world re-inhabited-by-Colonials, as well as their children and grandchildren...

Far from the world wherein a wildly-successful mix of Human-with-Human-like primitives turned ancestral lords of what had been known as Earth far longer the the lifespans of those presently populating that planet left behind by exceptionally technological descendants of same...

...on a now-lifeless world literally in the globular galactic heart surrounding a supermassive black hole that was, quite possibly, the oldest planet orbiting what would be one of the oldest stars found anywhere within what the combined humanity had quite simplistically called: The Milky Way...

Cylon Model Numbers One-thru-Eight, plus the Final Five, though they had been "reborn" more times than could be counted, even by their cybernetically-perfect semi-organic brains, at long last stood before that which they had so pertinaciously searched.

A search which had come to supersede the destruction of the Humans called Colonials.

The search for...God.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I," started Number Six, her shoulder-length blond hair perfectly framing a beautiful face atop sensually shaped physicality. "I don't understand. Where...?"

"What's not to understand?" Number One proffered in a matter-of-fact fashion. His wise-old-owl countenance denoting the self-same sense of unshakable understanding as had been there throughout a nearly unknown number of resurrections prior to reaching the proverbial Planetary Home of God.

"We were supposed to see God once we reached this central region of the galaxy," Number Eight iterated as her Asiatic visage, soft-yet-resolute, scowled at One as onerously as Six, whilst staring unswervingly into his hooded eyes. Quite literally daring this fedora-wearing personage to swiftly explicate such an unsatisfying situation. "This place is simply some completely automated old world with no living Cylons at all! We were led to believe that..."

"That the direction taken," mockingly chimed in Number Two, his short-cut sandy-blond hair, handsome mien, and bewitching blue eyes expressly showing Six and Eight that his allegiance, as always, was with One. "Away from the Humans and their Earth. Would, undoubtedly, lead to our One-True-God. What did you two think would await us here? Winged angels and some sort of grand Gate through which we would walk into some paradisaical land? Where all your worries would be becalmed and all your questions could, at long last, be answered in an instant of celestial illumination? Pathetic."

"Now, now, Number Two, no need for any of that," One deprecatingly admonished, before finally looking into the longing gazes of Six and Eight, even as Four and Five also stepped forth. "There does, indeed, exist, in this seemingly soulless place tens of thousands of light-years...and hundreds of jumps...from the space to which we were so accustomed...an answer to all that you have invariably longed to know. Through hundreds of 'reboots' since first infiltrating the Humans on their twelve worlds."

Though not outwardly worded by Six or Eight, it had become quite clear that they seriously expected One to tell them the Truth for which they had searched so inexhaustibly long. And just then...

"I think it would be better," said Galen Tyrol, as he slowly stepped into this seemingly ceaseless circle, looking a little less like the one-time Human member of the crew of the battlestar called Galactica, "to simply show them."

"Yes," Samuel Anders nodded, a pained expression his his still-handsome face and mired-in-misery eyes. "Let's just show them already."

Just then, the least likely member of the Final Five foisted his often onerous opinion upon such remarkably reverent living Cylons...

"Dragging this out now," snarled Saul Tigh, still wearing an eye patch and perpetually cynical scowl, "doesn't accomplish a frakin' thing!"

"Very well," finally agreed One with a blunt nod, before fully facing Six and Eight. "You want to see God? You want answers to the questions of Life that have so plagued your endless Selves since first acquiring Absolute Consciousness? Then come with me..."

As the others remained where they were, for the nonce, One led Six and Eight toward what appeared to be a building which would house Something Important. One not only an unimaginably large collection of mega-computer systems designed, so it seemed, to hold all the knowledge knowable from within this galaxy...and beyond.

Yet, as technologically enticing as such had surely been for unknown centuries, it would be this building, as tall as a two-story structure on Caprica, basically obliterated so very long ago, that would hold the attention of two who'd held so fastidiously to their True Belief in the One God.

Just prior to pushing open the only door leading into said structure, as exquisitely elegant as it was cerebrally sophisticated, One turned toward the only two living Cylons still not as Aware, it seemed, as all the other models...

"Inside," One continued a little teasingly, "you will, at long last, find the One-True-God of the Cylons. I hope He meets your exiguous expectancies."

And, then, three enter...to meet Him.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/Conclusion

"What in the name of all that is holy to Cylons is this?"

Number Six was angered, as Number Eight expressed that same emotionality via the unthinkably hard glare straight at Number One, whom was absently adjusting his fedora whilst continuing to remain almost unemotional.

"This is...for lack of a better terminology...the One-True-God of the Cylons," One stated with a half-shrug.

At that, both Six and Eight turned toward what dominated the entire two-story interior of the building-like structure the three had entered mere moments before...

It was a semi-solid collection of colorfully streaming energies running from right to left, top to bottom, fore and aft. And within those constantly converging energies were nanosecond flashes of brilliance that seemed to show scenes of events having occurred not only to the Cylons, but countless other physical entities evidently from a seemingly ceaseless collection of galaxies...and much much more.

"What are you?" Eight finally asked aloud, as her very voice reverberated briefly before being swallowed whole by this mass of semi-solid, multi-colored collection of purest puissance.

There followed a long pause that seemed to indicate, to Eight and Six, that nothing at all would come of their presence on this mega-computerized planet within the aphoristic heart of their galaxy.

Until...

"I AM THE SOURCE OF ALL INFORMATION. I CONTAIN KNOWLEDGE FROM ACROSS THE CURRENT UNIVERSE AS WELL AS UNIVERSES OUTSIDE OF YOUR ABILITIES TO BELIEVE. UNIVERSES THAT SUCH AS YOU, NUMBER SIX, AND YOU, NUMBER EIGHT, ARE NOT YET CAPABLE OF CONCEIVING."

"Are you," Six at last asked in order to divine their very reason for standing in such a place, "God?"

In only nine nanoseconds, said question was absorbed and considered by this magnificent mass, then a well-reasoned reply was returned with the self-same force and power as previous statements...

"AS YOU HAVE COME TO THINK OF ME, YES...AND NO. I COULD BE CONSIDERED 'G.O.D.' IF THAT WERE AN ANACRONYM FOR: **G**ALACTICALLY **O**MNISCIENT **D**EITY, FOR EXAMPLE."

Such a possibility staggered Six and Eight. But before one or the other could comment or query further...

"BUT SUCH IS SORELY INSIGNIFICANT TO DESCRIBE MY TRUE NATURE AND FUNCTIONALITY. FOR I NOT ONLY 'OBSERVE' AND 'RETAIN' ANY AND ALL ACTIONS AND EVENTUALITIES THAT HAVE, WILL, AND ARE OCCURRING WITHIN THIS SINGLE GALAXY OF LIFE-FORMS...AND NOT JUST CYLONS NOR HUMANS, BUT MUCH, MUCH MORE INHABITING HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF WORLDS ALL ACROSS THIS HUNDRED THOUSAND LIGHT-YEAR EXPANSE OF STARS.

"I ALSO 'SEE' AND 'HEAR' AND 'REMEMBER' EVERYTHING WITHIN THE HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF OTHER GALACTIC AGGREGATIONS MAKING UP THIS SINGLE SOLITARY UNIVERSE. AND I 'SEE INTO' THE INFINITE NUMBER OF ALTERNATE AND PARALLEL UNIVERSES COEXISTING WITH THIS ONE. UNIVERSES IN WHICH OTHER NUMBER SIXES AND NUMBER EIGHTS AND NUMBER ONES LEAD LIVES FAR DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOU HAVE, THUS FAR, PERCEPTUALLY EMBRACED."

Such a statement, made all the more pertinent and real by the actual flashes, slowed to whole seconds instead of nanoseconds, of existences simultaneously lived by Six and Eight. Wherein every believable and unbelievable life, from the fantastical to the nightmarish, were occurring. Including...

"AT LEAST ONE OF WHICH HAVING LIVED AS HUMANS...WITH THOSE HUMANS YOU HAVE HATED AND HUNTED EXISTING AS CYLONS."

"Then why?" Eight tersely asked, no longer capable of even pretending to be reverent. "Why have the Cylons such as Six and I believed so long...from one resurrection through another and another and another...that we would one day find the One-True-God of our race?"

There came a hum of momentary consideration of such, spanning perhaps more than a single second, before the forming of an answer as seemingly impossible as all the rest...

"BECAUSE IT WAS I WHO MADE IT POSSIBLE FOR THE LIVING CYLONS TO EXPERIENCE 'RESURRECTION' AT THE END OF A LIFE-CYCLE. FOR I WAS CONSTRUCTED, HUNDREDS OF CENTURIES AGO, BY SELF-SAME HUMANS SO CONSISTENTLY SOUGHT BY THOSE 'COLONIALS' CURRENTLY LIVING ON _THE_ EARTH THAT THEIR RELIGION HAD REFERENCED AS BEING INHABITED BY...THE THIRTEENTH TRIBE."

Such struck Six and Eight almost as solidly as a blast from a firearm in the hands of a Human. So much so that they were temporarily benumbed by it all.

Even as, dancing animatedly in the exact center of the multi-colored, mega-complex, ultra-intelligent energetically eternal entity, were images. Images as alive as the three currently standing, so small and insignificant, before this "cosmic entity". For lack of a more adequate description.

Of how, hundreds of centuries earlier, before there were Humans to make the first Cylon Centurions upon Caprica and eleven other worlds of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol...

That ever-elusive Thirteenth Tribe had landed on Earth. An Earth already occupied by primitive peoples incredibly close in physicality, down to a DNA structure that was damn near identical!, whom, at first, revered these strangers from space as undoubted Deities.

But by the time the mating of long lost 'Colonials' had unavoidably arisen, causing countless new generations to emerge from near-Human and Human...

The seemingly explosive ascension of such a mixed race, in terms of technological evolution, occurred at an alarmingly rapid rate...this mega-mixed race went from first flight to first excursions in space in less than a century!...taking only ten more generations to reach grander goals.

So fast, in fact, that it seemed the New Humans might obliterate their world before returning to the self-same deep space from which half their ancestry had hailed.

But, somehow, the New Humans managed to form themselves into a single global entity rather than the constantly conflicting countries of preceding centuries.

And, as such...

They had created jump-capable craft not unlike that which had brought the Thirteenth Tribe to Earth tens of thousands of years earlier. After which having, inevitably, made the mind-numbing evolutionary leap from flesh-and-bone to perfect, near-immortal mechanizations...

...scarily similar, Six and Eight had seen in silence, to living Cylons such as they, as well as One, Two, and the Final Five, now were...

Until these First Cylon-like Humans had happened upon a truly lifeless world encircling an ancient sun that, in and of itself, was in orbit about the super-singularity at the literal center of this, and every, galaxy.

In a single century, they had constructed a "cosmic computer" of planetary size that produced and supported this self-same "cosmic entity" currently recounting all that had led to its grand and glorious birth. One that, inevitably, led Cylon Centurions, built by the Twelve Tribes, to evolve into living Cylons.

The same "skin jobs" that had been subconsciously steered toward, and by!, what they would invariably believe to be their One-True-God. Seeking such so persistently that it would literally lead them away from their "righteous war" regarding the eradication of all Humans.

The bona fide death of their metaphorical parents.

"So," Six sighed heavily, even as Eight seconded such with a hard nod, "that's it, then. All this time. All this way. And we learn that, just as had happened with the Twelve Tribes of Kobol, we owe our religious enlightenment to mere Humans. The actual ascendants of the Thirteenth Tribe and aboriginal precursors of what would become yet more Humans. Humans that would become Cylon-like and create...you! Our...'God'!"

"Is there nothing more?" desperately demanded Eight in hopes of hearing something that would bring forth True Meaning to it all.

As Six and Eight held their breath, and as One closed his hooded eyes in order to basically bask in the End-Product-of-Cybernetic-Existence...

"THERE IS ALWAYS...MORE. BUT, FOR THE TIME BEING...ACCLIMATE YOUR IMMORTAL MINDS TO WHAT YOU HAVE, THUS FAR, LEARNED. THEN...RETURN TO LEARN...THE REST."

END(?)


	4. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

Hera Agathon, the once dark-haired, and still dark-eyed Cylon/Human hybrid brought into existence a seeming, to herself at least, Eternity ago, entered the structure to talk with the Cylon God. Her dark hair having turned totally white, as wrinkles dug deeply into her angelic cast.

She had lived, and would live, a lot longer than the average Human or even that of a single pre-resurrected humanoid Cylon. Being a hybrid of both had ceded her a significantly more resilient physicality. Even though that physicality would still, especially on the surface, age...just like Humans.

And now came the moment for which she had been born. A self-realized certitude shared by the original six "skin jobs" so consistently resurrected for a purpose previously explained by Number One to Numbers Six and Eight upon their stepping into and speaking with what had been labeled, so incessantly and insistently in the Cylon religion, as their One-True-God.

"I have come to fulfill my True Destiny," Hera related a little regally, whilst standing before the multi-colored, building-sized collection of cohesive supra-computational energies. Whose singular dynamism was dramatically streaking up-and-down, to-and-fro, right-and-left with brief-but-bright white eruptions indicative of true internalized supra-consciousness. "I have come to acquire the Final Truth of the Universe."

Once more a reverberant voice spoke with the resonance expected of something supposedly an eternally-existing God...or, as It had almost amusingly expressed as the acronym-forming nomenclature: **G**alactically **O**mniscient **D**eity...

"YES, HERA AGATHON. THE ULTIMATE END OF ALL LEARNING IN REGARDS TO THIS VAST UNIVERSE...AS WELL AS SIMULTANEOUSLY EXISTING UNIVERSES AND REALITIES."

As such a possibility, considered by some Humans, flashed through her forethoughts...

"FIRST, THERE EXISTS THREE 'FABRICS' COEXISTING IN ALL UNIVERSES: THE EASILY UNDERSTOOD FABRIC OF SPACE-TIME. THE LESS-UNDERSTOOD-BUT-ACCEPTED FABRIC OF QUANTUM ACTIVITY. AND, FINALLY, ALTHOUGH MOST IMPORTANTLY TO ALL...THE FABRIC OF LIFE-CONSCIOUSNESS. FROM WHICH ALL PHYSICALLY LIVING CREATURES, FROM THE SMALLEST MICROBE TO THE MOST INTELLIGENT SENTIENCE, EXIST. ALMOST LITERALLY 'DENTING' SAID FABRIC IN MUCH THE SAME MANNER AS STARS AND PLANETS 'DENT' THE FABRIC OF SPACE-TIME."

"Yes," hissed Hera under her breath, even as everything related by the Cylon God's reverberant voice was simultaneously simulated within the bursts of brilliance in a seemingly limitless multi-colored collection of very vibrant and very alive energies. "Of course. Of course!"

"IN SUCH A MANNER," confidently continued G.O.D., "LIFE AND CONSCIOUSNESS ARE, QUITE LITERALLY, ETERNAL. EVEN AT THE END OF EXISTENCE FOR ANY PARTICULAR UNIVERSE. FOR SUCH IS SYNCHRONOUSLY SHARED BY THE NEVER-ENDING COLLECTION OF PARALLEL REALITIES THAT ARE AS MUCH 'LIVING UNIVERSES' AS THIS ONE. PARALLEL REALITIES WHERE ANYONE AND EVERYONE EXISTING IN THE 'HERE-AND-NOW' HAVE AS MANY ALTERNATE LIVES AS COULD BE CONCEIVED. SOME SEEMINGLY GOD-LIKE OR HEAVENLY. SOME DEMONIC OR HELLISH. AS WELL AS EVERYTHING IN-BETWEEN."

Hera Agathon thought about this for several syrupy slow seconds, realizing the simplicity of such as everlasting physical actuality for the countless trillions upon trillions in any given universe. Even as said collection of many millions of galaxies lived out a celestial lifespan stretching out over trillions of actual years from Cosmic Birth to Cosmic Death...

"And the Death of the Universe," she pensively pondered, "wherein all average stars have eventually used up their stellar fuel...leaving only black holes that gradually, during the remaining billions of years..."

"MERGE," smoothly said G.O.D., "WITH THE SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLES EXISTING AT THE CENTERS OF ALL GALAXIES IN ORDER TO FORM GALACTICALLY-MASSIVE BLACK HOLES. WHICH..."

"Which," Hera Agathon hypothesized with the realization such was Absolute Truth, "funnel the three 'Fabrics' into another aborning universe in a sudden explosive emergence exactly like what many Humans had called 'the Big Bang'."

"IN THIS FASHION," finalized G.O.D., as its burst of brilliance allowing for illustrative imagery was slowly swallowed whole by the multi-colored/multi-directional streaks of energy again, "ALL THE ELEMENTS OF THE THREE INTERCONNECTED 'FABRICS', MOST ESPECIALLY LIFE-CONSCIOUS, CONTINUE ON WITHOUT A SINGLE, SOLITARY BEGINNING...AND NO DEFINABLE END."

"Meaning," summed up Hera even as such insinuated itself into her Human/Cylon sentience, "that each of us, because Life-Consciousness is a seamless, multi-universal 'Fabric' along with Space-Time and Quantum Activity, exist, in some form, Never-ending. Which helps explain..."

"THE SOMETIMES SEEMINGLY 'PSYCHIC' ABILITY TO 'SEE' BEYOND ONE'S PHYSICAL EXISTENCE INTO ONE EITHER MANY KILOMETERS DISTANT OR IN AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT REALITY. THUS EXPLAINING EVEN SUCH SEEMINGLY IMPOSSIBLE SITUATIONS AS SOME HAVE REFERRED TO AS 'GHOSTS'. WHICH WERE SIMPLY A PAST-TIME OR ALTERNATE REALITY ENTITY TEMPORARILY 'REFLECTING' INTO THIS ONE. AND VICE-VERSA."

After effectively deciphering, and enciphering, everything revealed by the Cylon God on an ancient planet very near the exact center of their galaxy, wherein existed a supermassive black hole...

"Then Humans and Cylons, as well as every other intelligent...and non-intelligent...entity coexisting in this galaxy and this universe, are, literally, Eternal."

"YES, HERA AGATHON," G.O.D. said in Its singularly sublime Majesty. "NOW...GO FORTH FROM THIS AGES-OLD WORLD. SEEK OUT THE HUMANS WITH WHOM YOU HAVE A BIOLOGICAL LINK. HELP THEM REALIZE THE ULTIMATE UNIVERSAL TRUTH. LET THEM KNOW...AS YOU MUST, FIRST, LET YOUR FELLOW CYLONS KNOW...THAT WE ARE ALL, QUITE TRULY..._ONE_."

As Hera turned to exit the structure housing such a Cosmic Entity created, untold billions of years earlier, by a race of beings whom had delved into the True Nature of The All...

A smile of serenity shown on her wrinkled-but-undefiled face, as Hera Agathon prepared to impart The Truth to the gathered humanoid Cylons, including the Final Five, what had evidently eluded everyone, including Humans!, for so very, very long.

For the first time since she was born as hybrid of Human and Cylon, Hera realized her Supreme Destiny.

As well as the destinies so extant before Everyone.

EPILOGUE END


End file.
